1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of spectacles, and more particularly to a fastening structure for a lens and a frame of the spectacles.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional fastening structure for a lens (40) and a frame (50) is illustrated. The lens (40) is made of a resin, and the frame (50) is made of a metal or alloy. The frame (50) has a plurality of pins (60) each with a shank (61) and a head (62), wherein the head (62) has an outer diameter larger than that of the shank (61). The lens (40) has a plurality of slots (41) defined therein. The shanks (61) are respectively positioned in the slots (41) to fasten the lens (40) on the frame (50).
Because the pins (60) are harder than the lens (40), the size of slots (41) may gradually become oversize due to wear between the shanks (61) and peripheries defining the slots (41). Therefore, the pins (60) cannot be securely positioned in the slots (41) for fastening the lens (40) to the frame (50), and the lens (40) will become loose in or even escape the frame (50).
Therefore, the invention provides a fastening structure to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.